An extended cab pick up truck may be equipped with a bench seat behind the front seat or seats. In some trucks, such as the Ford F-Series Super Cab.TM., the seat bench is mounted on the floor and the seat back is mounted on the back wall of the cab. Such seats are uncomfortable, primarily because of the low height of the bench. The vertical orientation of the back may also cause comfort problems.
It has been proposed to provide a lift kit for a seat back of this type. The kit is, however, extremely complex and difficult to install. It requires the drilling of several holes in the vehicle body.